


Not The Hero

by trancer



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-22
Updated: 2009-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s getting used to being second fiddle to her brother, the Seeker. But there’s one thing Jensen can do that Richard can not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Hero

Jensen loved days like this - bright sun, warm air, the falling petals that danced on the wind like brightly colored snowflakes. Days that seemed far and few between lately with the darkness covering the land like a shroud. Soon, there would be soldiers from the Resistance to come take her away to another village, another family of strangers, a new home that was anything but.

For now, she was content to enjoy the time she had. Time with her brother, Richard, her grandfather Zed, and Kahlan. There’s a pause in her step and Jensen looks around sheepishly, as if someone were to jump from the bushes accusingly, pointing out the sudden hitch in her breath and the faint blush coloring her cheeks. The things that happened to Jensen whenever her thoughts meandered towards Mother Confessor.

But the Mother Confessor was in love with the Seeker, her brother. And Jensen had to resolve herself to the fact that Kahlan would never look at her the way she did Richard. Remarkably unremarkable - in more ways than one.

“Jensen!”

A familiar voice stirred Jensen from her thoughts. She turned her head, following the sound of the voice. It came from the lake behind a thick grove of bushes. Jensen followed the path, taking her to a pristine lack surrounded by tall trees and thick bushes. Had she not been looking, she never would have known it was there.

“Jensen!” Kahlan waved to her from the water. And Jensen froze in her tracks. Her eyes went to the Mother Confessor’s gleaming white gown hanging from a tree branch. Her eyes darted back to Kahlan, with her hair slicked back over her scalp, bare shoulders peeking above the water line.

“Kahlan.. I..” Jensen tried not to stammer, or gasp, or blush, and failed miserably on all three.

“I saw you walking through the forest,” Kahlan smiled. “Come and join me.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s hot,” Kahlan explained. “And the water’s cool.”

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Who says you need anything to wear?” Kahlan responded.

Jensen tilted her head coyly before quickly dashing behind a bush. “Turn around,” she shouted.

Kahlan rolled her eyes but did as the young woman instructed, turning around until her back was facing the shore.

Jensen quickly disrobed. She made a mad dash for the water, hands covering the parts that weren’t supposed to be exposed in public. She ran into the water, too much momentum and as the water went up to her knees, she flopped ungracefully forward, splashing about in the water like a land-locked duck.

“It’s cold!” she choked.

“It’s perfect,” Kahlan laughed. “I thought you knew how to swim.”

“I do,” Jensen blushed. She was squatting down in the shallow end, hands still crossed over her breasts even as nothing below her chin remained submerged. “Just not.. like this.”

“C’mon,” Kahlan splashed a bit of water at her before drifting backwards. “It’s fun.”

Jensen found a bit more of her courage, following Kahlan as she swam further and further out into the lake. Soon, they were swimming side by side, slow and leisurely. Jensen tried to relax, the water did feel good but she was swimming next to Kahlan - a naked Kahlan. When Kahlan rolled onto her back and Jensen saw the first glimmer of Kahlan’s breasts just under the surface, the dark triangle between her legs, Jensen’s limbs froze and all coordination left her as she sunk clumsily under the surface.

She came back up, sputtering for air, Kahlan’s arms wrapped around her.

“Are you okay?” Kahlan asked.

“Nothing.. I just..” Jensen tried to respond, she did. But Kahlan’s arms were wrapped tightly around her as if she were afraid to let Jensen go, should she disappear under the surface again. Jensen’s words were choking in the back of her throat, unable to form words because they were chest to chest, stomach against stomach, warmth and water and Kahlan’s thigh between Jensen’s legs. Her hundred’s of fevered dreams couldn’t compare to this one reality right here, right now.

Like a bow strung too tight, Jensen felt something snap within her. Quickly, she leaned in, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against Kahlan’s. For a moment, it was glorious, it was real and warm and everything she imagined it would be. For a moment. Then, she felt the stiffness in Kahlan’s body. Opened her eyes to see Kahlan, her own eyes wide and shocked, staring back to her.

“I.. I thought.. Oh no..” Jensen pulled away, twisting out of Kahlan’s arms. Shame and embarrassment descended upon her. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Jensen, wait!” Kahlan pulled herself out of her daze. She hurriedly swam towards the shore, astounded at how good a swimmer Jensen actually was, because the girl was already at the shore bounding towards the bushes.

Kahlan began hurriedly pulling on her gown, not bothering to tie her bodice. Jensen was already making her way towards the woods.

“Jensen!” She grabbed the girl by the arm, whirling her around. “Wait!” Jensen finally seemed to still, her cheeks burning red, corner of her eyes welling with tears. “What just happened?”

“What always happens!” Jensen sniffled. “But I understand now. I’m not the hero. I never get the girl. Or the hero’s welcome. I’m just..” she paused, lifting her eyes to meet Kahlan’s. “Remarkably unremarkable.”

“Jensen,” Kahlan sighed. “That’s not true.”

“Isn’t it? You’ll never look at me the way you do Richard. No one looks at me like they do Richard.”

“One day, you’ll find someone who’ll love you for who you are.”

“One day,” Jensen huffed. “And it will never be you. I know I‘m not Richard. I‘m not the Seeker. I‘m just the Remarkably Unremarkable. But I can do the one thing Richard can not,” Jensen reached up with her hand, cupping Kahlan’s cheek, caressing her lips with a thumb. “Touch you without consequence.”

Kahlan immediately understood the meaning of Jensen’s words. Felt it in the sudden warmth spreading throughout her body, opening the cage where all of her wants and desires were kept tightly locked. A cage a Confessor could not dare open.

“There are always consequences, Jensen.”

“Maybe this one,” Jensen leaned forward, tilting her head upwards and grazing her lips across Kahlan’s. “Maybe this one’s worth it.”

Their lips connected again. Like ice against a burning flame, Kahlan could feel herself melting. Giving in to a touch so long denied her. Lips acquiescing, opening to Jensen’s increasing touch. The hands cupping her face, the lips against her own, the warmth and feel of flesh pressing against her. Too much and not enough and the more Kahlan realized how much she wanted this, the more she could feel the power building within her. A power she could not release for fear of losing control.

“Jensen!” she gasped, grabbing Jensen’s wrists and pulling away. Eyes, black as coal and radiating power, gazed down at Jensen. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

Jensen pulled from Kahlan’s grasp, already stepping backwards as her eyes welled with tears. “You already have.”

She turned and fled. Kahlan felt the urge to give chase but couldn’t. She placed a hand against a tree and leaned against it. The receding power leaving her weak.

“Let her go.”

She heard a voice behind her. Kahlan lifted her head to see Zedd standing close behind her. Arms folded loosely over his chest.

“How much of that did you hear?” Kahlan asked.

“Enough.”

“One day, your curiosity is going to be the death of you, Zeddicus Zorander.”

“As one day,” he smiled, though the mirth didn’t reach his eyes. “Your desires will be the death of you.”

Kahlan’s eyes flashed hot with anger. “She’s a child.”

“You have a unique definition of the word ‘child’. I‘m not sure a child could have quite the effect on you that Jensen does.”

“This is none of your business, Zedd.”

“The safety of the Seeker makes it my business. And you and Richard’s desires for each have, more than once, placed the two of you in danger.”

“I‘m a Confessor, Zedd. Celibacy is a price I‘m willing to pay.”

“There’s a difference between celibate by choice and celibate by consequence. Kahlan, you’re like a kettle under too much steam and no valve to release it. All that pressure makes you a danger to both Richard and yourself. If being with Jensen helps you to.. release a little steam, where’s the harm? Now, if you‘ll excuse me, I‘m off to have a swim.”

Kahlan watched as the Wizard walked towards the lake, immediately turning away when he began to disrobe. She turned her gaze towards the path Jensen had fled, her hand subconsciously rubbing across her lips.

**

The evening was spent with an odd tension all around. With Jensen avoiding Kahlan and Richard, Kahlan avoiding Richard and Jensen, and Zedd pretending for a clueless Richard that there’s wasn’t anything going on.

Eventually, they retired to their rooms provided by the amiable Inn Keeper, Richard and Zedd sharing one, Jensen and Kahlan the other.

Kahlan enjoyed having an actual bed to sleep in as opposed to the hard earth covered by a blanket that had been her usual sleeping arrangement. But sleep would not come easily to her tonight. She tossed and turned, her thoughts filled with Zedd’s words, and Jensen, and Jensen’s touch - what was and what potentially could be.

She flopped onto her side, seeing Jensen’s back on the cot across from her. Jensen rolled over, her eyes as wide and sleepless as Kahlan’s.

“You should be asleep,” Jensen finally said.

“So should you.”

“I can’t.”

“Neither can I,” Kahlan added. They fell into another uncomfortable silence. An odd tension that seemed to descend, squeezing the air around them. Kahlan could feel her heart begin to hammer within her chest, a nervous anticipation as her mind caught up with her body, fingers sliding off the blanket, legs sliding over the edge of the bed.

Jensen rose nervously onto her elbows, eyes blinking rapidly clarifying for her brain that, yes, this was not a dream. Kahlan was getting out of her bed. Kahlan was walking towards her, removing the thin chemise draped over her body, pulling back Jensen’s covers and sliding between them.

“We have to be quiet,” Kahlan whispered, rolling her body atop Jensen’s.

“I can be quiet,” Jensen giggled nervously.

“Can you?”

The younger woman’s eyes went dark and all the nervousness left her, replaced with a boldness Kahlan had never witnessed. She rolled the two over, pinning Kahlan to the mattress. “Can you?”

Jensen didn’t let Kahlan answer, pressing their lips together. Jensen kissed Kahlan hungrily, urgently, passionately, kissed Kahlan in a manner that belied her age, and experience.

“You’ve..” Kahlan gasped, licking her lips as Jensen began kissing along her neck. “Done this before.”

“I told you,” Jensen rose to meet Kahlan’s gaze, her eyes dark and seductive in the dim light. “There are some thing I can do that Richard can not.”

Then, she descended. Trailed warm and wet lips down Kahlan’s chest, worshipped her breasts with lips, teeth and tongue. Until Kahlan was writhing beneath her, threading urgent fingers into crimson hair. The fire within her stoked and intensified with every kiss, every caress.

And Jensen trailed lower.. and lower. And Kahlan felt her *there*, her most intimate of places. Heat against heat. Jensen’s tongue like warm, wet silk. Something dark and carnal rumbled from the back of Kahlan’s throat. Kahlan could feel the power growing. A hot cauldron of urgent need boiling over.

Her eyes went black and Kahlan grabbed the pillow, clamping it over her face to muffle her growing screams. Jensen’s lips wrapped around her pearl, her slender finger sliding inside her. And, for the first time, Kahlan let go, released the energy building within. It cascaded across her skin in a tumultuous wave of energy that seemed to never end, until her fingers and toes tingled, stars erupted behind the black of her eyelids.

Jensen didn’t stop. Kahlan would call her ‘unremarkable’ no more. She didn’t stop, un-phased by the magic radiating from Kahlan’s body. The energy passing over her like a raging river over a rock. She drew from Kahlan, taking until Kahlan could give no more, until the raging tremors dulled to soft ripples and the power ebbed to nil.

Eventually, Kahlan awoke. It could have been minutes, or hours, or days. She was wrapped in Jensen’s arms, with Jensen’s gentle kisses. Smiling, she tasted herself on Jensen’s lips.

Kahlan smiled, gazing through heavy and weighted eyelids. “Where did you learn such things?”

“I have many skills,” Jensen purred softly.

Kahlan widened her eyes, drawing her fingers across Jensen’s lips. “Show me.”

**

Richard and Zedd waited at the edge of the path. In the distance, they could see Kahlan and Jensen, the two facing each other, their hands clasped loosely together. Members of the Resistance had come and it was time for them to part ways.

“They’re getting along well,” Richard commented as Kahlan leaned forward, whispering something into Jensen’s ear that made the younger woman laugh.

“Yes,” Zedd agreed, nonchalantly focusing his attentions on something else.

“Didn’t you think it was weird? One minute they’re fine, the next it’s almost like they hate each other. And now..” His brows furrowed at the sight of Kahlan bringing her lips to Jensen’s.

“Women.” Zedd coughed. “Many a man has tried to understand them and failed.”

The two parted. Jensen waved to Richard and Zedd a final time before turning towards the men waiting to take her to a new home.

Kahlan made her way up the path, her lips spread into the widest of smiles.

“What was that all about?” Richard asked.

“Oh nothing, I was just thanking Jensen.”

“Thanking her?” Richard scrunched his face in puzzlement. “For what?”

Kahlan paused, turning to glance back up the path. “For being my hero.”

END


End file.
